


Lightning crashes…. but make it cars

by DumbestBitchhh



Series: Lightning crashes [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I know I'm a goblin for this, I'm so sorry, it's the exact same as my other fic but with cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestBitchhh/pseuds/DumbestBitchhh
Summary: After getting into a crash, Sally helps Lightning feel all better.





	Lightning crashes…. but make it cars

**Author's Note:**

> This is to torment my beautiful girlfriend xx

100, 120, 140. . .I feel myself gain speed as I watch the smooth expanse ahead of me, willing the curve to approach faster. _Come on, come on. . . _I take a deep breath, tensing as I look through the curve._ Don’t you fucking dare slow down._ My engine grows unbearably hot as I force myself to speed up but pushes through as I fly through the curve. This is what I was made for.

And as soon as it began it’s over, and I’m back on the stretch. I glance to the stands; I’m going way too fast to see anything, but I know she’s there somewhere, and that knowledge fills me with a fire, a deep need to win, to go faster than physically possible. _Sally, look what I can do._ Another curve, another stretch, another curve, and my oil is pumping through my system. I can’t help but yell with pure exhilaration, laughing.

Another curve, another stretch, and I immediately know something’s wrong. _Fuck fuck fuck_ I can’t turn my wheels fast enough. _Fuck I’m going too fast. _ I ease onto my breaks, trying not to panic and stop too hard, but then I see the stands flying toward me and I panic, spinning further out of control, hitting the stands and flipping, and then it all goes black.

I wake up to see Sally’s panicked face, then again when the tow truck arrives, then fall asleep for I don’t know how long.

I see Sally again when I open my eyes. She’s tired, her eyes blinking slowly as she nods off. The dim lights of the mechanic’s shop buzz lazily, reflecting off of her body in an ethereal glow.

“Hey, babe,” I was going for sexy but it comes out as a croak.

She looks up and jumps a little. “God, how long have you been awake?”

I smile. “Only a few seconds. How long have you been awake?”

She shifts, and the reflected light dances around the room. “You’ve been out for a while.”

A dull pain has kicked in, all over my body, but in my head especially. “How bad is it?”

She shakes her head. “Not terrible. They keep telling me how lucky you are. . . doesn’t feel lucky. . . but, uh, yeah. You got a concussion. They’re monitoring it now. Some cracks in your frame. Busted bumper. A few more dents.”

“I guess that _is_ lucky. Coulda been a lot worse. It _has_ been a lot worse.” I try to breathe, not to panic, not to think about how long I’ll be stuck in the shop.

Sally drives forward like she wants to comfort me, but I’m suspended above her, so she leans against the lift I’m on. “I’m so fucking happy you’re alive.”

I close my eyes, feeling some of the tension drain out of me like oil from a leaky tank. “Me too.”

She stares at me, a long, sad look that makes me uncomfortable, then finally turns away. “Hungry?” She holds up a little gallon of gas.

I wiggle my wheels, which are dangling uselessly in the air. “Ugh. Feed me?” I look at her, wide-eyed.

She smirks, “God, you look so helpless,” and holds the tube up to my mouth.

“Don’t remind me.” I bite my lip, then wince, remembering what she told me about my damaged bumper. “How long do you think it’ll take before I can drive again?”

She doesn’t meet my eyes. “I don’t know.”

“Well, how long until they fix me?”

“Lightning, you’ve been in accidents before, you know--”

Panic rises in my chest, a buzz, a need to get out of this fucking lift, “Fuckfuckfuck--”

She lowers me down a little and presses her head against mine, so gently she could have been a leaf falling from a tree, and I focus on her light touch, letting my brain hone in until the buzz becomes a hum in the background. I lean against her too, not bothering to wipe away my tears. She must think I’m pathetic.

She licks one of my tears. “We’ll get through this, okay? It’ll breeze by.”

I can’t look at her, and I know she can feel my face get hot. “You don’t have to baby me. I know.”

She sighs. “I’m not babying you.”

I pout. “You probably think I’m an idiot.”

She taps my face, making me look at her and grins. “Yeah, but I always think that. You know what I’m really thinking. . .” She revs her engine. “We can find ways to make the time pass quickly. . .”

“Sally!” I back away as much as I can given my restraints. “I’m an _invalid._”

She drives up close again. “Way I see it, you’re all tied up, ready to be ravished.”

I scoff. “I’m far too fragile right now to be ravished, first of all--”

She cuts me off with a kiss. “I’ll be gentle?” Her eyes are pleading.

My nerves prickle at the memory of her touch, and despite my better judgement, my engine heats up. I sigh. “You’d better be. If you damage me any further, you’ll be hearing from my lawyer.”

She nudges open my hood. “I’m sure she’ll understand my enthusiasm.”

She’s so gentle, beautifully, infuriatingly gentle, as her tongue expertly touches my mechanisms, and the pain becomes secondary. Her tongue is a drug, a sweet release, and I need it, I didn’t even realize how much I need it. I let my engine purr and my eyes roll back, I don’t even care how stupid I look, how much she has me wrapped around her tires, it just feels so fucking good. “Sally,” I breathe, I plea, I praise.

Her kisses are just as gentle, delicate on my oil tank, my battery, my alternator, my mirrors. I know she’s holding back from kissing my cracked frame, and I want to cry. And then washer fluid is rolling down my hood, because fuck, she loves me, huh?

She pulls back. “You’re crying.”

I shake my head.

Her eyes scan my body, looking under the lift, which feels even more intimate, and a sob escapes me. “Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

I shake my head, another sob building. “No, don’t stop. I-- I love you so much.”

She smiles, and maybe I’m imagining tears in her eyes, but I don’t think I am. “I love you too, McQueen.”

I wiggle my hood. “I said, don’t stop.”

She laughs. “As long as you’re okay.” She gazes down at me, her brown eyes warm, drinking me in. “You’re so pretty when you cry.”

“What--” I begin, but then she’s licking me again, pressing into me, and I forget what I was thinking about, forget everything but her and the euphoria that streaks through my pipes, pumps my oil, puts me back on the racetrack, going 200 miles per hour.

And then she’s touching me gently again, her fingers pushing back wisps of my hair, her kisses delicately tracing my jawline. She pulls back, her cheeks flushed, her eyes scanning me again. “You’re still crying.”

“No,” I lie.

A sly look comes into her eye. “Well, I don’t wanna see you cry.” And she pops open her own hood, her parts radiating heat.

“Sally!” It’s not that I don’t want her, not that i’m not ready to crack my entire frame for her, but, “What if someone comes in? We’re in a fucking shop!”

She moves so she can peer around at me. “We’re in _Lightning McQueen’s private shop_, relax.” She pauses and looks into my eyes, my soul. 

I sigh. “You’re crazy.” She drives up to me, just below my mouth, and I kiss the side of her engine, intoxicated by her smell. And then she’s grinding up into me, using my face like it’s hers, and it is. And all the pain, all the restlessness is gone, and it’s all her. Her engine purrs, my name on her lips like a spell, enchanting me to be hers forever. When she comes, I lick every nook and cranny, every tank and tube, savoring this last moment before reality hits again.

She reverses and closes her hood so we are face to face and kisses me deeply, my oil still slick on her tongue. “Feeling better?”

I nuzzle into her bumper. “Uh huh.” 

She smells like oil and gas and paper and ink. “We’re gonna get through this, baby.”

I smile, hidden against her smooth metal. “I know.”


End file.
